Shackled
by Miss P
Summary: Lyle, Miss Parker and Jarod get trapped in a snowstorm. Chained together. What are they going to do? FINISHED!
1. Chapter one

Shackled By Miss P.  
  
*  
  
Summary: Lyle, Miss Parker and Jarod get trapped in a snowstorm. Chained together. What are they going to do?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pretender characters in this story. And I'm not getting paid for writing it.  
  
A/N: Just so you know. This isn't the same story as Wee-hoo's "Stuck" We kinda shared the idea and decided to write different fic's about it.  
  
*  
  
It was cold, freezing. The snow continued to fall and the sun rose over the mountains. Inside the small wooden cabin, Miss Parker snuggled up closer against the person next to her. She pressed her body against him to keep herself warm. She had her legs wrapped around the other persons and her head was resting heavily against his chest. She mumbled something in her sleep. The person moved slightly. Burying his jaw in Miss Parker's dark hair.  
  
"Oh Lyle.." Miss Parker moaned. She moved her head a bit to a more comfortable way to sleep.  
  
"That feels wonderful. don't stop. Yes! "Miss Parker said out loud.  
  
The person next to her didn't move a bit. He was just lying there. Enjoying his sleep. On the other side of her, another person was lying. He slowly opened his eyes. He'd thought he'd heard someone talking. But it couldn't be possible.  
  
He was alone. Just like always. He turned his head. He didn't believe his eyes. He saw his sister and Jarod, lying close to each other. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Thinking his mind was playing games on him. But they were still there.  
  
"Lyle. Oh god, that is so nice. more, please. " Miss Parker said. "Oh Yes. Lyle, you're the best." She continued.  
  
Lyle stared at her in shock. He didn't know what to think. His own sister was having sex-dreams about him? He shook his head in disbelief. It was crazy. But also, kinda fun. He smirked. He didn't know if he should wake her up or not. He had to admit he enjoyed watching her. Suddenly he saw Jarod moving. Miss Parker had probably woken him up as well.  
  
*  
  
Jarod opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Miss Parker's sleeping form. She was lying very close to him. Dangerously close. He could feel the smell of her perfume. She seemed to be sleeping. Her body moved softly against his. Jarod had no intention to wake her up. Being this close to Parker was what he'd always wanted. He enjoyed every second. Miss Parker moved her head, she moaned in pleasure as she snuggled up closer against him. Jarod warily turned his head as Miss Parker's hair was tickling him.. That's when he spotted Lyle. He stared at him in shock. Slowly the look on his face turned into confusion. What the hell was going on? He, Miss Parker and Lyle, were in the same house. The same bed. It didn't make any sense. Lyle met his look. They stared at each other for a while. Miss Parker continued talking in her sleep. Lyle laughed slightly. Jarod wasn't that amused. He just stared at her. She was dreaming about Lyle? And it certainly didn't seemed to be 'nice and innocent' dreams, not by a long shot.  
  
Jarod slowly and carefully removed her head from his chest and tried to sit up. But something straightened around his right wrist. Preventing him from moving his hand. In a half-sitting position, he turned his head to find out what it was. He saw a handcuff, with a one foot long chain hanging from it.  
  
He traced the chain with his eyes. The other end was stuck in another handcuff, around Miss Parker's wrist. Now, Jarod was more confused then ever. They were chained together? What the hell was that for? He looked at Lyle. Then he noticed Lyle was chained to Miss Parker's other wrist.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" He exclaimed.  
  
Miss Parker woke up with a start. She sat up in the bed, staring at Jarod as she'd seen a ghost.  
  
"What the hell are you think you're doing? Get out of my bed!" She snapped.  
  
"I don't think that's going to work." Jarod chuckled. The situation was kinda fun.  
  
Miss Parker glared at him. She noticed he was fully dressed. She looked down at herself and saw she had her clothes on as well.  
  
"What?!" She snapped.  
  
"It looks like you're stuck with me for a while." Jarod said. Yanking the chains.  
  
"What is this? What the hell have you done?" Miss Parker asked annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I would like to know to. If you don't get this thing off  
  
me, I'll kill you." Lyle snarled.  
  
That's when Miss Parker spotted him. She stared at Jarod, then at her brother and back again. She was just about to open her mouth when Jarod started to talk.  
  
"Believe it or not. I have nothing to do with this. I don't have a clue what just happened here" He said. He scanned the room. "Or.. Where we are, for that matter."  
  
"Actually I believe you. You wouldn't be that stupid. But who the hell did this?!" Miss Parker said.  
  
Jarod didn't say anything. He put his feet down at the floor and was just about to get up when the chains straightened and Miss Parker screamed at him.  
  
"Sorry, I was just going to check out where we are." Jarod said.  
  
"You could have warned me!"  
  
"Fine, C'mon." He said.  
  
Miss Parker moved her body so Jarod could stand up. She turned to Lyle. "You know you have to come as well, huh?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I don't have a choice, do I?" He said with a sigh.  
  
*  
  
They'd managed to get to the door. Jarod opened it and looked out. A strong breath of air met them. Almost making them to stumble backwards. Miss Parker shivered.  
  
"Oh my god! How did we get here?" Jarod said out loud.  
  
"Where exactly is here?" Lyle asked. Watching the snowstorm outside.  
  
Jarod just shook his head. He had never seen this place before. He closed the door and locked it.  
  
"It's freezing in here." Miss Parker mumbled.  
  
"Oh yeah? You want me to warm you up?" Lyle said with a smirk.  
  
"What?" Miss Parker said puzzled.  
  
"Does this sound familiar? Lyle. oh god, that is wonderful.don't stop." Lyle said. Having Miss Parker's dream in mind. He started to laugh as Miss Parker stared at him in shock.  
  
"You know, you are very vocal when you're asleep Parker!" He chuckled.  
  
Miss Parker didn't know what to say. She remembered her dream. But she couldn't imagine her brother, actually hearing it. She didn't understand why the hell she would have 'that' dream about him in the first place. She looked down at the floor. This was really embarrassing. She blushed. Jarod started to laugh as well.  
  
"It was a fucking dream! Just shut up!" Miss Parker almost screamed.  
  
"Yeah, literally." Lyle teased. Smiling evilly at his sister. Miss Parker glared at him.  
  
"You know, according to the psychologists, dreams usually are a sign of repressed desires. Ask Sydney" Lyle taunted. He knew his words would really piss her off.  
  
"You bastard!" Miss Parker snarled. She tried to turn around, to leave. But the chains immediately straightened and twisted her arms behind her back. She lost her balance and fell to the floor. Dragging Jarod and Lyle with her. Miss Parker tried to get up. But one of the chains had got caught under Lyle's body.  
  
"Lyle, get off me. You're breaking my arm!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"Feeling uncomfortable Sis? I thought you liked being close to me." Lyle teased.  
  
"Dammit Lyle. It was a dream. I would never sleep with you. For the first, you're my brother. And for the second, I hate you! You perverse bastard!"  
  
"Sis, you're hurting my feelings." Lyle said with a false tone of hurt in his voice.  
  
Miss Parker sighed. "Lyle, seriously. You're hurting my arm." She moaned.  
  
Lyle sighed. He did his best to sit up. He managed a half sitting position, then the chain straightened again. Miss Parker sat up as well. And then Jarod.  
  
"I hate this! Can someone get this fucking thing off me?" Miss Parker said angrily. Jerking the chains.  
  
"Probably not. We don't have a key. But we have to do something. We can't just sit here like idiots." Jarod said as he got up on his feet, Miss Parker and Lyle did the same.  
  
"At least you don't have to spend the night alone Miss Parker." Jarod smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm lucky then." Miss Parker said sarcastically.  
  
*  
  
ABOUT ONE HOUR LATER.  
  
*  
  
"Jarod, give me the paper. I have to read it again." Miss Parker said, snapping her fingers. Jarod handed the small white note to her. Miss Parker looked at it for a while. She started to read it loud.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I know you are going to wonder about this. But don't try to find the answer. It's all in your past, gone. Whatever you'll do, it can't bring back what you once had. I know you will do anything you can to break free. But don't. It won't work, not until the time is right. Just try to be there for each other. Miss Parker it's time for you and Lyle to realize how much you mean to each other. And for you to admit your love for Jarod. He's your destiny, can't you see that. Honey, you have loved him since the first day you saw him, and you still do. All I want for you, all of you. Is to be happy. And I know you will. If you just let the happiness find you. Remember this I'll always be around. And I will love you forever."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miss Parker slowly folded the paper. The person who had written this had really known what he or she had been talking about. She gave the paper back to Jarod who put it in his pocket. She sighed deeply, looked out over the snowy ground. The window was frosty. Everything was silent. Suddenly Lyle started to talk.  
  
"I still can't believe you're in love with Jarod." He said.  
  
Miss Parker glared at him. "I am not." She said through clenched teeth. "Just because some stupid letter said so, it doesn't mean it's true." She continued.  
  
Jarod looked at her. He knew she was lying. She had never been able to lie to him.  
  
"You're lying. Don't you think I understand what you have been doing? All this times you haven't been able to catch him, is not because you couldn't. It's because you're in love with him."  
  
"Dammit Lyle, I am not in love with LabRat!" Miss Parker almost screamed.  
  
"For gods sake Sis, it doesn't matter anymore, just say it."  
  
"There's nothing to say." Miss Parker said, struggling to hold back her feelings.  
  
Lyle watched her. He smirked. He turned his head to Jarod. "Hey LabRat, kiss her.she's longing for it." He said.  
  
Jarod smiled slightly. He was tempted to follow Lyle's advice. But it wouldn't be a good idea. Miss Parker would never let him.  
  
Miss Parker looked at Jarod. God, Lyle was right. But she would never let him know that. Miss Parker sighed unhappily. She would do anything to be close to Jarod. Just to be in his arms and feel safe. Feel warm.  
  
"You know what Sis.it's." Lyle started.  
  
"No, just leave me alone!" Miss Parker said. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get out of there. Without thinking about the chains she ran towards the door. The chains immediately straightened around her wrists and she was thrown backwards. With a scream she fell. But before she hit the floor she felt two strong arms around her.  
  
"Talk about falling for a guy, huh?!" Jarod said. He helped her to stand up.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, his arms still around Miss Parker's waist.  
  
"NO, I'm not okay! I can't take this anymore." Miss Parker almost screamed.  
  
"Parker."  
  
"NO! Leave me alone!"  
  
"That's not going to work." Jarod said warily.  
  
"I will make it work!" Miss Parker reached for her gun. To her surprise she still had it. Her hands trembled as she loaded it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jarod asked suspiciously.  
  
Miss Parker didn't answer. She held the gun to the chain between her and Jarod.  
  
"No, Miss Parker, don't!" Jarod said. He grabbed the gun, Miss Parker pulled the trigger. A loud crash sounded as the window broke.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? You could have shot someone!" Jarod exclaimed.  
  
"SO WHAT!"  
  
"Dammit give me gun" Lyle snatched it out of Miss Parker's hand. "I'll shoot the chain; okay.we just have to take it careful." Lyle said angrily. He held the gun to the chain and pulled the trigger. A gunshot went off. But the chain didn't break.  
  
"What the hell." Lyle mumbled to himself. He was just about to try another time when Miss Parker grabbed the gun. Trying to take it away from her brother.  
  
"Parker no!" Lyle felt his finger being pressed against the trigger. A second gunshot went off.  
  
"PARKER!!" Lyle screamed as he saw his sister collapsing at the floor. He heard her scream in pain. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, he saw the chains straighten and Jarod fell down over Miss Parker. Lyle didn't have time to think before he was being dragged down as well.  
  
Lyle and Jarod managed to get to a sitting position. Miss Parker was still lying on the floor. She tried to move, but the pain from the gunshot wound send waves of pain through her entire body.  
  
"Help me" She gasped. Lyle moved slightly, making the chain move her arm. She let out a cry of pain. Tears filled her eyes and she snivelled softly.  
  
Jarod looked down at her. Blood was streaming from a wound in her shoulder.  
  
"Oh my god." Jarod mumbled. This was really bad. They were chained together in the middle of nowhere. How would they manage to help Miss Parker? He glared at Lyle. Dammit! If it hadn't been for him, this would never have happened.  
  
"Jarod, we have to do something. Do you think there is some kinda first aid kit around here?" Lyle asked.  
  
"How the hell shall I know? You shot her! Why the hell couldn't you just let her have the gun" Jarod asked angrily.  
  
"What? You were the one who took it in the first place." Lyle snarled.  
  
"Yeah, but I would never have fired that damn shot!"  
  
"Please.stop.." Miss Parker whispered.  
  
Both Jarod and Lyle stopped arguing and looked at her. "Sorry, ehm Parker, I'm afraid you have to come with us. We have to find something to take care of your injury. " Jarod said warily.  
  
Miss Parker just stared at him.  
  
"Do you think you can do that?"  
  
"I don't have I choice, do I?" Miss Parker said. She tried to sit up, but with a cry of pain she collapsed at the floor, clutching her shoulder. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I can't. it hurts so much."  
  
*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
* 


	2. Chapter two

*  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
*  
  
Jarod gave Miss Parker a sad look, dammit why did she have to get shot? Like it wasn't bad enough already, they were trapped in the middle of nowhere, chained together. And it was freezing, both outside and inside. Now it would be even harder to get away from this damn cabin. Jarod doubted they had a chance anyway. None of them had any idea of where they were, so there was no use to try to walk away. They would just freeze to death out in the cold snow. He sighed, glancing at Lyle. Then he looked back at Miss Parker. She was still lying on the floor, clutching her shoulder.  
  
"It hurts so much." She whispered.  
  
"I know. I'll help you." Jarod said softly. He placed one of his arms around Miss Parker's waist to steady her. They slowly got up on their feet. Lyle held Miss Parker's injured arm, trying to make it as painless as possible.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Jarod asked.  
  
"What the hell do you think?" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
Jarod sighed.  
  
"Why don't you sigh a little louder, huh? You don't have to help me. I'm fine on my own." Miss Parker said, trying to remove Jarod's arm. But the gunshot wound sent a wave of pain through her entire body. She felt her legs give way under her. She collapsed against Jarod who immediately caught her.  
  
"Parker, I'm afraid you have to let me help you. You can't do this by yourself." Jarod said.  
  
Miss Parker didn't answer.  
  
"Listen, if you think that I don't care about you, you're wrong. I always will. Parker I love you." Jarod said.  
  
Lyle glared at them. "Please, spare me the details." He said.  
  
"No Lyle. I think we should let Miss Parker know that we care about her." Jarod said.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Lyle snarled.  
  
Miss Parker turned her head to look at him. Lyle regretted what he'd said as he saw the look on her face. But it was too late to do anything about it. He sighed.  
  
"Jarod, can we just do what we are supposed to do." Miss Parker pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, can you walk?"  
  
"Of course. I was shot in my shoulder, not my legs!" Miss Parker said.  
  
Jarod sighed. "C'mon." They started to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
*  
  
"I need to remove the bullet.it's going to hurt." Jarod said softly. Miss Parker gave him a frightened look. Then she turned her gaze to the knife he was holding in his hand.  
  
"It's okay.you can do this Sis.just be strong." Lyle said. He took Miss Parker's hand in his and held it tight.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Miss Parker nodded. "Just do it." She whispered. She closed her eyes and waited. She let out a gasp of pain as she felt the edge of the knife in her flesh. She tightened her grip of Lyle's hand. Jarod tried to take it as careful as possible, but the bullet was much deeper than he'd thought. He sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Lyle asked.  
  
"This is gonna take a while." Jarod mumbled. Miss Parker whimpered. "I'm sorry Parker.but I have to do this." Jarod said as he continued his work.  
  
Miss Parker pressed her eyes shut in an effort of bearing the growing agony. She squeezed Lyle's hand so hard that it almost broke it. Jarod saw Lyle making grimaces of pain.  
  
"Aren't you finished soon? I can't.." Miss Parker voice trailed off. She let out a load cry of pain as she felt the knife thrusting deeper into her flesh.  
  
"I think I have it!" Jarod said. He could hear Miss Parker breath hard and she was whimpering. He could tell she was in great pain. And of course, that wasn't strange.  
  
About ten minutes later, the bullet was gone and Jarod had put a bandage around her wound. They walked into the room where the bed was. Jarod had his arm around Miss Parker. She was leaning heavily against him. Her head hurt and it felt like the whole world was spinning.  
  
"You need to rest and relax a little.it helps the pain." Jarod said.  
  
"Yeah." Miss Parker mumbled. "I'm cold.." She whispered.  
  
"I know.it's freezing in here." Jarod said. He turned to Lyle. "We need to do something about that. She needs warmth."  
  
"There's a fireplace over there, if we could just get some wood. And of course, put something over that hole in the window."  
  
Jarod nodded. "But you know she have to come with us. And I don't think she can do that now.look at her. "Jarod whispered.  
  
Lyle nodded. "Yeah." He whispered back. They walked up to the bed. Jarod and Lyle co-operated to help Miss Parker to lie down as painless as possible. Jarod looked around for something he could use to warm her with. The only thing he found was a small, thin blanket. He gave it a look of disbelief, but decided to take it. It was better than nothing. He carefully placed it over Miss Parker's now, trembling body. He tucked her in as good as possible. Miss Parker moaned as he happened to touch her arm, making it move a little. Jarod gave her a sad look.  
  
After a little while, Miss Parker had fallen asleep. Jarod and Lyle looked at each other without saying anything. Both knew they had to do something, but what? They couldn't go out in the snow. It was way too cold, especially for Miss Parker. She would never be able to handle that. Not now when she was hurt. Jarod sighed deeply. "We can use the furniture.it's not much.but I think it helps at least for a while." He said.  
  
"Yeah.it's better than nothing." Lyle agreed. Somehow it didn't feel strange anymore. He thought co-operating with Jarod would be a living hell. But surprisingly, it wasn't. He wondered if Jarod was feeling the same.  
  
"But it doesn't change the fact that she has to come with us." Jarod said.  
  
Lyle nodded. "We don't have a choice." He said. He touched Miss Parker's healthy shoulder, gently shaking her. Slowly she opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry.but you have to come with us." He said.  
  
"What.where?" Miss Parker asked confused.  
  
"To the fireplace.C'mon, I'll help you." Lyle said, helping his sister to sit up. Miss Parker whimpered softly. Lyle gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
"You can do this." He said.  
  
"No.it hurts.I just want to sleep.I don't feel the pain when I sleep." Miss Parker whispered.  
  
"I know honey." Jarod said softly. He sighed. "You have to come with us.C'mon.I'll hold you.It's okay."  
  
They got up on their feet. Jarod held Miss Parker to steady her. Slowly they walked up to the fireplace. Miss Parker moaned, every move she made, every step she took made her shoulder ache. She felt like her head was spinning and her legs threatened to give way under her. And the coldness didn't make it better.  
  
*  
  
About ten minutes later a fire was lit. Jarod had suggested they should sit down in front of it to get as much heat as possible. And so they did. Miss Parker was sitting in Jarod's lap, she had her back pressed to his chest, feeling the body heat from him made her tense muscles relax a little. And with that the pain became a little more bearable. Lyle glanced at them. He felt a little uncomfortable about being this close to Jarod.and Miss Parker too for that matter. But since the chain was very short and it was freezing in there. He didn't have a choice but to sit close to them.  
  
"Does it hurt much?" Jarod whispered, gently rubbing Miss Parker's bare arms in an effort to warm her up.  
  
"No." She moaned. She had to admit, feeling Jarod's arms around her. Feeling his touch, made her feel good. She loved it and didn't want him to stop. But everytime he got close to her wound, it sent waves of pain through her entire body. She whimpered lowly, tying to stand the pain. She managed it for a little while. But then it got too much.  
  
"Jarod stop." She whispered. Jarod immediately stopped what he was doing.  
  
Miss Parker closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Do you think you can." Her voice trailed off. "Can you.continue that with the other arm.it makes me feel warm." She whispered. She hated herself for being so weak, so needy. She hated that she had let herself ask him. But it was too late to do anything about it now. She sighed. But the sigh soon got replaced by a soft moan of pleasure. She really liked Jarod's touch. She needed it.  
  
"I love you Parker." Jarod whispered lovingly.  
  
Miss Parker didn't know what to say. She wanted to say the same thing. More that anything. But she knew she couldn't. It would never work anyway. And especially not when Lyle was there. There was no way she would admit her feelings for Jarod when her brother listened. Instead of talking, she leaded her head against him, snuggling up closer to his body. Her shoulder immediately started to ache, but she tried to ignore it. Her thoughts wandered back to the letter they'd found. She still didn't understood what it meant. Maybe it really was meant for them. Or some sick bastard knew and had planned this.  
  
Miss Parker sighed. She felt tears brim in her eyes. Damn, why did these damn tears have to come now? There was no way she would be crying in front of Jarod and Lyle. She turned her head and looked down at her lap, trying to hide it.  
  
Lyle noticed. He gently touched her arm. "Sis.don't be sad.it's okay.it's okay to feel." He said in a soft voice. Almost as he'd said it, he regretted it. Why did he say something like that? It was so not like him. But somehow, it felt right; he knew that for once he spoke from his heart.  
  
Miss Parker slowly turned her head to look at him. She was confused.  
  
"I know you're in love with him.it's okay.I won't tell dad." Lyle said.  
  
Miss Parker smiled slightly. But it faded away almost immediately. She sighed sadly. She wanted to tell him he's wrong, that she doesn't have any feelings for Jarod. But she couldn't. Instead she remained silent.  
  
"I wish I could leave you two alone for a while.but that's kinda hard." Lyle said.  
  
No one said anything. After a while, Miss Parker turned her head to look at Jarod. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth to talk.  
  
"Did.did you really mean that.that you love me."She asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yes.I would never lie about something like that.You're the most important thing in my life.I love you so much.."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
Finally Miss Parker spoke. "Jarod.I." Her voice trailed off. She sighed. Why did it have to be so damn hard to tell him? She took a deep breath. "I.I love.No! Dammit, I can't.I'm sorry."Miss Parker whispered. She felt tears stream down her face. She sniveled softly, hiding her face in her hands. The sudden movements made her shoulder ache. She let out a gasp of pain.  
  
"Parker, honey.it's alright.you don't have to." Jarod said, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb.  
  
Miss Parker made a trembling nod.  
  
"Tell me when you're ready.there's no need to rush things."  
  
Miss Parker nodded a second time.  
  
As they sat there, they suddenly heard a sound of someone singing. It was like it came from above. And it became louder and louder for every second. Miss Parker, Lyle and Jarod looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces. They could hear the voice clearly now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are  
  
Anything your heart desires will come to you  
  
If your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme  
  
When you wish upon a star as dreamers do  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miss Parker gasped in shock as she realized who it belonged to. First she thought she was the only one who could hear it, but as she saw the look on Jarod's face she knew he heard it as well. She could also see that he knew as much as she did who the singer was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fate is kind, she brings to those who love  
  
The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god.mom." Miss Parker whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you thru  
  
When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the voice faded away, none of them said anything. None of them knew what to either say or do. Lyle was the first to move, he slowly turned his head to look at his sister. By now, he had realized what just happened. It was the first time he'd heard his mothers voice. He glanced at Miss Parker. She was just sitting there, staring into space as silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. He wanted to say something, but everything he thought of just seemed stupid. Instead he remained silent, watching Miss Parker and Jarod. It seemed like Jarod was thinking of something. Lyle gave him a puzzled look. When Jarod realized he was being watched, he sighed deeply, turning his head to face Lyle.  
  
"I think I know what this is about."  
  
*  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter three

Shackled.  
  
Chapter three  
  
*  
  
The trio sat in front of the fireplace, none of them said a word. Slowly Miss Parker turned her head to look at Jarod. She wanted to know what he'd meant with 'I know what this is about' Even though she was confused, somewhere deep down inside she knew. And she knew it had something to do with her mother. She took a deep, trembling breath before she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Jarod, it's her? Isn't it? She's the reason that we're here."  
  
It took a while before Jarod answered.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how it is possible, but I think we're meant to learn a lesson out of this. And when we've done that. We'll return to Blue Cove." Jarod explained.  
  
"What!?" Miss Parker asked puzzled.  
  
"I think she want all of us to learn how to show our true emotions, to cooperate and be good to each other."  
  
"Oh C'mon! She's dead for gods sake!" Lyle snarled.  
  
Miss Parker gave him a sad look. As Lyle saw the look on her face he regretted what he'd said. He cursed out quietly to himself. Dammit! Why did he have to hurt her all the time? Why couldn't he just keep his damn thoughts to himself? He sighed deeply.  
  
"Parker." Jarod started.  
  
"No, it's okay." Miss Parker mumbled. With a sigh, she leaned back against Jarod's chest. She closed her eyes. Jarod placed his free arm around her waist, softly rubbing it against her stomach.  
  
all of the sudden a loud crash sounded right behind them. Both Jarod and Lyle quickly turned their heads to look. Both let out gasps of horror as they realized what happened. A big piece of wood had fallen out on the floor. Before some of them had a chance to throw it back, the flames got hold of the carpet in front of the fireplace. And soon it had spread to the bed and the curtains.  
  
"Oh my god" we have to get out of here!" Jarod screamed.  
  
"Can't you stop it?!"  
  
"No! Miss Parker, C'mon!" Jarod helped her to get up on her feet and they all managed to run out of the door as the flamed grew bigger.  
  
*  
  
"What are we going to do now? There's no chance we can survive out here. It's freezing." Lyle said, eyeing the flames devour the small cabin. He turned his head to give his sister a look. She was standing close to Jarod, literally pressing herself against him. Her whole body was shaking with cold. Jarod had both his arms around her, trying his best to keep her warm. Lyle moved closed and did the same.  
  
"I don't know. There has to be something we can do." Jarod said. He tried to convince both Parker's that everything would be okay. But honestly, he wasn't sure. For the moment the flamed kept the air quite warm, and Miss Parker was already freezing this much. He didn't even wanna think of what would happen when they disappeared.  
  
*  
  
The snow continued falling. Slowly the flames and the warmth faded away. Jarod gave Lyle a concerned look.  
  
Lyle cleared his throat. "We can't stay here. If we'll keep moving.it will keep our body-heats up." He said.  
  
Jarod nodded slowly. He sighed. "Miss Parker, do you think you can walk?"  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "I'm so cold." She whispered weakly.  
  
"I know honey.but you have to try."  
  
Miss Parker nodded. Slowly they started to move. Jarod and Lyle had their arms around Miss Parker to steady her. As good as they could because of the chains. Miss Parker moaned, every step she took made her shoulder ache.  
  
"Jarod.I can't.it hurts so much."  
  
Jarod looked at her. It looked like she was about to faint. And she was deadly pale.  
  
"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked sadly.  
  
Miss Parker just nodded weakly.  
  
"Lyle help me. I can't do this by my self. The chain is in the way."  
  
After a while, and with a lot of struggling. They'd managed to place Miss Parker in Jarod's arms. She had her healthy arm wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Better?" Jarod asked softly.  
  
"No." Miss Parker whimpered.  
  
"Oh honey.I wish I could take away the pain."  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and buried her face against Jarod's neck. A few tears escaped her eyes, no one noticed.  
  
When they walked a while. They suddenly realized they were on the top on a mountain. As they stood on the edge, looking out over the never-ending white landscape, they spotted lights on the other side. Only a long thin suspension-bridge separated the cliffs. Jarod stared at it. He slowly shook his head in disbelief. They really had to use it. There was no other choice. He gave Lyle a look. It seemed like he was thinking the same.  
  
"C'mon." Jarod finally said.  
  
"I just hope it doesn't break. It looks very fragile." Lyle said with a look of concern on the bridge.  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
The trio walked up to the bridge. Lyle was the first to try it. Jarod slowly and carefully followed, still carrying Miss Parker. He glanced down at the deep abyss. The gap between the cliffs was not that wide, but it was extremely deep. He shivered, knowing that if they fell down there. There was no chance to survive.  
  
Everything went fine, without any problems, 'till they reached the middle of it. Suddenly it started to crack. Lyle stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Jarod?" He asked. He didn't know what to do. Terrified he looked down.  
  
"Just continue.but hurry!" Jarod said. He tried to sound calm but Lyle heard the terror in his voice.  
  
Not until now, Miss Parker decided to look up She slowly turned her head to look at Jarod. Then she scanned the surroundings. She let out a loud gasp of surprise and horror as she realized they were practically in the air.  
  
"Jarod, what's going on? Why are." Miss Parker never had a chance to finish the sentence. Before she had time to react she heard something breaking. Then she fell. The pain in her shoulder as the chain around her wrist was turning it upwards almost made her faint.  
  
Lyle managed to get to the other side before it was too late. He saw Jarod and Miss Parker fall down with the bridge. The chain almost dragged him down as well, but somehow he managed to remain in a half lying position on the ground. The handcuff cut deeper and deeper into his flesh, making him cry out loud. As he heard Miss Parker scream, he forced himself to concentrate, to ignore his own pain.  
  
"Parker" Hold on.I'll help you!" He screamed. He started to panic. How would he be able to get both Jarod and his sister up?  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything. Lyle tried desperately to drag her and Jarod up. But soon he realized it was not going to work. It only caused his own wrist to hurt even more, and Miss Parker to scream even louder. For one moment he just laid there, watching his sister scream in pain. He felt tear brim in his eyes, seeing her like that made his heard ache. He really felt sorry for her. He also knew he had to do something, and that's fast! He didn't knew how much longer Miss Parker could take it. He didn't even wanna think of how she must be feeling. Having both her and Jarod's weight on her already hurt shoulder, he couldn't imagine the pain.  
  
"Jarod! Give me your hand!"  
  
"I can't reach!" Jarod screamed. He gave Miss Parker a look, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her even more. But he knew he had no choice but to use her to reach Lyle. That was the only way. Slowly he grabbed her legs and started to climb upwards. He knew the abrupt movements would hurt her wrist badly, and he felt very bad doing that to her. He heard her screaming and crying, he got her blood on him, He realized her shoulder had started to bleed again, poor Parker.  
  
After a while he managed link his hand into Lyle's. Bit by bit, Lyle managed to pull Jarod up. Then they both helped each other with Miss Parker.  
  
*  
  
When all of them had managed to get up, none of them had the strength to move. They were just sitting in the snow, leaning against each other. Miss Parker was whimpering and moaning non stop. She had her hand pressed against her shoulder to stop the bleeding. Both her wrists were aching and bleeding badly as well. But it was nothing in comparison to her shoulder. Almost in no time the snow were colored red. Lyle gave it a look, then he looked at his sister. She was desperately clutching her wound, trying to keep it from bleeding. But it didn't help at all. Lyle moved closer to her.  
  
"Hey Sis, I'm sorry about the things I said." He warily placed his arm around her, placing his other hand over her wound. Miss Parker moved her own blood-covered hand to let Lyle help her.  
  
"And I'm sorry about this." Lyle whispered.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Miss Parker whispered.  
  
"Yes it was. But I will never hurt you again.I promise.Sis, I love you."  
  
Miss Parker was quiet for a while. Slowly she turned her head to look at him. "I love you too." She said almost inaudibly.  
  
Jarod gave them a sad look. Of course he was glad that Miss Parker and Lyle could admit their feelings. But he couldn't help but wish she had told him those three magical words.  
  
"Lyle." Miss Parker started. Her voice was weak and full of pain. "Maybe that dream about you.ehm.do you think that there's a chance that I just 'mixed up' yours and.Jarod's name?" She asked. 'Lyle gave her a confused look. What was she talking about? He understood nothing. Suddenly he realized what he meant. He smiled slightly. Was she still thinking of that?  
  
"Yes.I think you did. I'm sure you did!" He said with an encouraging smile.  
  
Miss Parker slowly turned her head to look at Jarod. Their eyes met.  
  
"Jarod.do you want to make my dream come true?" She whispered.  
  
Jarod smiled. "Yes! Just promise me Lyle has nothing to do with it. Even though he's nice now.a threesome is not a number one on my list!" He smirked.  
  
Miss Parker gave him a weak smile. "I promise. Jar I." Her voice trailed off. She looked down at her hands. Jarod moved closer to her. He gently placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to face him.  
  
"I know Parker, you don't have to say it." He whispered.  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything. She looked into Jarod's deep brown eyes. As she saw the way he looked at her, she realized how much he cared, how much he loved her. Suddenly without warning, Jarod leaned in and softly placed a kiss on Miss Parker's lips. With a moan she responded. Kissing Jarod almost made her forget about the pain. All she could think of was him. She didn't even care if her brother saw it.  
  
"Oh Jar..." Miss Parker moaned. "I love you."  
  
*  
  
BLUE COVE - DELAWARE.  
  
MISS PARKER'S HOUSE.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker awoke in her bed. First she was confused. Where was she? And where were Jarod and Lyle? Maybe it had just been a dream. She sighed. Why was everything good that happened in her life only just a dream? She remembered the kiss with Jarod like it had happened in real life. God, she wished it had been for real. She would have done anything to make it real. With an unhappy sigh, she turned her head to find a more comfortable way to sleep. That's when she saw it! Her white sheets were covered in blood. She let out a gasp of horror. When she tried to sit up she felt a fiery pain in her shoulder. She screamed out loud, clutching it. Slowly she eyed her wrists; Miss Parker inhaled sharply as she saw the deep bleeding cuts on them. But to her surprise, there was no chain.  
  
"Oh god! It was real!"  
  
Just then her cell phone rang. She reached for it, flipped it open and answered.  
  
"What?" Her voice was trembling and full of pain.  
  
"Miss Parker?"  
  
"Jarod? Can you come.my shoulder hurts so much." Miss Parker pleaded. "So it was real. I started to doubt, but when I saw the mark on my wrist." "Yes, it's real." Miss Parker whimpered. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Just try to relax.it helps the pain."  
  
"Thank you." Miss Parker slowly hung up. She placed the pone on the table next to her bed and slowly lay down again. She moaned as her shoulder sent waves of pain through her body.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Jarod arrived. Before he walked up the stairs he searched through the kitchen for painkillers. When he'd found what he was looking for her walked upstairs and into Miss Parker's bedroom.  
  
"Honey.I'm here." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He flinched as he saw the blood.  
  
"Parker.you need to get to the hospital." He said as he softly ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
Miss Parker nodded, without saying anything.  
  
"Can you help me?" She finally asked. Somehow it didn't feel strange to depend on him, to ask for help. Not anymore.  
  
"Of course. Here, take this." Jarod said, handing her a glass of water and a painkiller. Miss Parker smiled, taking the pill.  
  
About a half an hour later the painkiller had set in, and Jarod helped Miss Parker to get out of her bed.  
  
"Here, hold this against the wound." Jarod said, giving her a small towel. "Can you walk?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Miss Parker nodded. "Yeah, Jarod have I told you how much it means to me to have you by my side?"  
  
"You don't have to.I'll always be there for you.I love you."  
  
"And I love you." Miss Parker smiled. "I could tell you that a hundred of times. It feels so good to finally be able to." She said.  
  
Jarod smiled. "Go ahead! I won't complain." He smirked.  
  
Miss Parker giggled.  
  
Jarod looked at her, rather amused. He'd never thought he would hear Miss Parker giggle. It was really fun seeing her like this. She seemed like a different person. He could hardly believe how much one day in the mountains could change her so much. He wished they could have been trapped there a long time ago. Not only for his own sake, but for Miss Parker's. If that was what she needed to be able to show her true emotions, and with that be happy. It wasn't such a bad thing after all.  
  
*  
  
LATER - BLUE COVE HOSPITAL.  
  
*  
  
Jarod was sitting in the waiting room, staring at the door there Miss Parker was. He started to get impatient. How could it take so long time to stitch a few stitches?! What if something else was wrong? As he sat there, he suddenly heard someone call his name. He looked up and saw Lyle walk up to him. Jarod immediately stiffened. He got up on his feet, ready to run of it was necessary.  
  
"I'm not here to catch you. Just relax." Lyle said with a sigh.  
  
Jarod relaxed a little but kept an eye at the other man. "Are you alone?" He asked, looking around for sweepers. But to his surprise there wasn't any.  
  
"Yes, no one knows that I'm here."  
  
"What are you doing here then?"  
  
"I'm looking for Parker.and since she wasn't at her house, only her blood- covered bed. I guessed she was here. Is she okay?"  
  
Jarod could hear the concern in the other mans voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's her shoulder. She will be alright."  
  
"Thank god.I thought something much worse had happened to her." Lyle sighed with relief.  
  
There was a silence. Both Lyle and Jarod sat down, waiting for Miss Parker.  
  
"First I thought it had been a dream, but when I saw this." Lyle said, showing his hurt wrist. "I knew it was for real."  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
Lyle looked at him. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
Jarod stared at him, stunned. Was it possible that Lyle cared about his wellbeing? That was just too weird.  
  
Lyle smiled. Of course Jarod was confused. He couldn't explain it, but their little adventure up in the cabin somehow changed him. Made him realize that life is to short to waste it with hatred and evilness. He'd let his guard down, given up his façade. And to his surprise, he actually liked it. Finally being himself made him feel better, made him feel alive. He smiled at Jarod.  
  
"Have you swallowed your tongue or something?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"No.you just.surprised me.did you really." Jarod started, but stopped as he realized how dumb he must be sounding.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." He finally said.  
  
Just then Miss Parker walked out of the room. She stopped for a while as she saw Jarod and Lyle next to each other. With a smile she walked up to them. Jarod and Lyle got up on their feet.  
  
"Sis! I'm glad you're okay!" Lyle said as he warily hugged her. Miss Parker was too shocked to move. Jarod laughed as he saw the look on her face. Lyle let go of her, letting Jarod take his place. Jarod gently placed his arms around her, pulling her close. Miss Parker leaned her head against his shoulder, her healthy arm around his neck.  
  
"Missed me that much?!" Jarod smirked. "What did you do in there for so long anyway?" He added.  
  
"It wasn't my fault.that damn doctor let me wait forever.I would have killed him if I have had my gun." Miss Parker purred, burying her face in his neck.  
  
"He's lucky you hadn't." Jarod smiled.  
  
Suddenly Miss Parker pulled away. "Lyle! We need to get to the Centre. Daddy will kill us if we don't show up! And we're gonna need a hell of a good excuse." She said.  
  
Lyle shook his head. "I don't think we need to worry about that." He said.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Don't you know which day it is? According to the time, we haven't been gone at all."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jarod asked confused.  
  
"I don't know how, but the time stood still as we were in that cabin. We're back at the exact same moment as we got there. The work day is over. Dad doesn't know that we've been away." Lyle explained.  
  
"Really!" Miss Parker said. She turned to Jarod. "That means we have the whole nigh to ourselves!" She paused and looked down at her feet. Jarod was just about to ask her what was wrong when she continued.  
  
"The only problem is my shoulder.I can't move it." She said in a low voice. As Jarod saw the sad look on her face, he once again placed his arms around her.  
  
"Honey.we can wait.it's up to you.and besides you don't need your shoulder." He said softly.  
  
Miss Parker gave him an unhappy look. "But I want us to be together." She mumbled.  
  
"We have our whole lives to be together.if we do 'that' now, I'm afraid I'll.I just want you to be comfortable.not in pain." Jarod said.  
  
Miss Parker smiled slightly. "Thank you for being so understanding."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Jarod, can you at least stay.I don't want to be alone." Miss Parker almost whispered.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Lyle watched them for a while. He smiled to himself. He didn't wanna interrupt, but did it anyway.  
  
"Hey! We better get going. And Sis.don't worry about the Centre. You don't need to be there tomorrow. I'm fixing a false lead on Jarod and telling dad I'm taking you with me."  
  
Miss Parker looked at him. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. I just want you to be happy. And if that implies our dear LabRat, it's okay for me."  
  
Miss Parker gave him a big smile. Then she turned and started to walk. Lyle and Jarod walked on each side of her. Miss Parker sighed happily. She thought of the letter they'd found in the cabin. And the beautiful music they'd heard. Maybe her dream would come true. Right now, everything seemed bright. She just hoped it wouldn't change. She wanted to feel this happy forever. With Jarod and her brother by her side, it couldn't be better. It was everything she had ever dreamt of. Especially that Jarod-part. And maybe now when Lyle had changed, he would understand when she tells him she's leaving the Centre. She knew she couldn't stay there. She couldn't risk loosing Jarod. Even though Lyle had changed his mind about capturing him, she knew her father and Raines didn't share that opinion. But somehow she wasn't worried. Somewhere deep down inside she knew everything would work out. That when she decided to leave, both Jarod and her brother would be on her side. Miss Parker smiled to herself. Quietly she thanked her mother, without her none of this would be happening. She smiled as she felt both men moving closer to her, placing their arms around her waist. She moaned softly, letting them know she liked it. If this was the prize of being shot. It was definitely worth it. It was perfect!  
  
THE END. 


End file.
